


Dear God

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Wypowiedziane w złości słowa ranią bardziej niż najostrzejszy nóż. Czy można po nich przebaczyc?W sumie Destiel, napisane pod wpływem piosenki "Dear God".





	Dear God

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold him when I'm not around_

Dean już nawet nie łudził się, że Castiel wróci. Albo że choćby odpowie na jego modlitwy. Po ich ostatniej kłótni anioł zniknął i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał wrócić. A starszy Winchester czuł się jak ostatnia świnia gdy przypomniał sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie.

_\- Cas, do diabła porozmawiaj ze mną! - warknął ostro starszy Winchester._   
_\- Nie - uciął krótko Castiel._   
_\- Patrz na mnie, jak coś mówisz. Ukrywasz coś, a ja nie wiem o co ci chodzi, pomóż mi zrozumieć!_   
_\- Powiedziałem nie! - Teraz również anioł podniósł głos._   
_\- Świetnie. Radź sobie sam ze swoją traumą. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek obchodził mnie twój cholerny skrzydlaty tyłek._   
_Akurat teraz Castiel postanowił na niego spojrzeć. Dzięki temu Dean mógł spostrzec gamę uczuć, które przemknęły po jego twarzy; od zaskoczenia po złość a na końcu smutek i zranienie. Zanim Winchester zdążył cofnąć wypowiedziane w gniewie słowa anioł zniknął. A Dean zaczynał nienawidzić siebie._

 

\- Wiem że odszedłeś, Boże, nawet nie wiem, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniałeś... Nieważne, chcę tylko, żebyś opiekował się Casem. Może być na mnie wściekły, zasłużyłem, ale... Nadal mi na nim zależy - Winchester czuł się niemal niezręcznie gdy modlił się do kogoś, kto nie był "jego aniołem" jak czasem zdarzało mu się nazywać w myślach Castiela. Teraz starał się w ogóle o nim nie myśleć, by nie czuć się jeszcze gorzej.  
***  
Ostatnie polowanie w ogóle nie poszło po myśli braci Winchester. Sam został ranny i teraz leżał na tylnym siedzeniu impali i krwawił. Dean przemywał jego rany, ale te nadal mocno krwawiły i ropiały.  
\- Cas, wiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekły, ale błagam cię, pomóż mi uratować Sama! Straciłem już ciebie, nie mogę stracić też jego! - rzucił w przestrzeń Dean w akcie desperacji. Przez moment nic się nie działo, tylko Sam czasem kaszlał ochryple i jęczał z bólu. Nagle starszy Winchester usłyszał szum skrzydeł, a obok niego pojawił się Castiel. Anioł nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem; od razu przyłożył dwa palce do czoła Sama i kilka chwil później jego rany były zaleczone. Potem anioł bez słowa wysiadł z samochodu. Dean upewnił się, czy z jego bratem jest wszystko w porządku, a potem podążył śladem Castiela licząc, że anioł jeszcze tam jest.  
\- Cas! - rzucił widząc postać w prochowcu stojącą blisko samochodu. Castiel odwrócił się odruchowo patrząc na niego.  
\- Dziękuję. Gdyby nie ty... Nie wiem, co bym bez niego zrobił - kontynuował Dean.  
Anioł skinął tylko głową a Winchester wiedział, że jego powrót do nieba jest tylko kwestią czasu.  
\- Cas, poczekaj! Ja... Wiem, że zachowałem się jak dupek. Ale wierz mi lub nie, ja naprawdę nie miałem tego na myśli. Po prostu byłem zły, bo chciałem Ci pomóc, a ty nie pozwalałeś mi się do siebie zbliżyć... Nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałem. Przepraszam, Cas. Naprawdę. Zależy mi na tobie, nieważne co zdarza mi się gadać w chwili złości. Jesteś jak rodzina, nawet więcej. Naprawdę - wyrzucił z siebie Dean. Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko a potem zbliżył się do Winchestera i objął go lekko.  
\- Ja ciebie też, Dean - powiedział cicho.


End file.
